Keystroke biometrics (also referred to and known as keystroke dynamics) generally refers to the act of user authentication based not only on what a user types, but how the user types. Some experts classify this technology as a behavioral rather than a physical biometric. “Behavioral biometrics” refers to the collection, classification, storage, retrieval, and dissemination of recorded actions of a user. Whereas “physical biometrics” refers to the statistical analysis of biological observations and phenomena. In layman's terms, physical biometrics provides an absolute measurement of biological aspects of a user that determine identity, such as DNA, Retina, Fingerprint and Vein structure.
Behavioral biometrics provides a confidence measurement of characteristic traits exhibited by a user that can determine identity, such as speech Recognition, Handwriting Analysis and Keystroke Biometrics.
Biometrics recognizes that we are all different in our physical makeup, and it is possible to identify people based on these differences. Hair color, height, and the sound of a voice are all examples of how people are different from each other. Combined, these differences create our identity and make us unique from each other. Biometrics measures aspects of our make-up, and uses those measurements in order to identify us.
Currently, there exists a wide array of authentication systems ranging from high-risk, such as userid/password plaintext authentication, to low-risk hardware-based iris and fingerprint biometric recognition systems. In addition, there are existing academic as well as commercial algorithms for keystroke-dynamics. Further background information on this subject is available from “Technical Report” BioPassword Keystroke Dynamics made available from Net Nanny Software International Inc. attached hereto and incorporated herein by reference.
Most low-risk biometric (as well as bio-informatics) authentication systems involve use of specialized hardware that must capture/translate/verify user characteristics. This increases the costs of deployment and maintenance; thus reducing Return On Investment (ROI). Other keystroke dynamics algorithms are limited to very specific hardware and/or software requirements. Most are optimized to serve a single static function, and provide a narrow (if any) band of flexibility. Prior art technology deployed by BioPassword (a subsidiary of BioNet Systems, LLC) of Washington, USA, relies on an external existing keyboard to produce a digital measurement binding it to a standard user id and password procedures.
Typing biometrics, often referred to as keystroke dynamics, examines the way in which a user types or pushes keys on a keyboard. This method is based on the typing characteristics of the individuals such as durations of keystrokes, and latencies between keystrokes, inter-keystroke times, typing error frequency, force keystrokes, etc. Specifically, keystroke dynamics measures two distinct variables: “dwell time” which is the amount of time you hold down a particular key and “flight time” which is the amount of time it takes a user to travel between keys. These variables are sometimes referred to as a user's “rhythm”.
Because keystroke biometrics uses hardware already found in most computer systems—the keyboard—this solution can be considered a software-only solution. The cost of deployment and maintenance are greatly reduced; thus consumers can get a very early ROI. For example, there is no physical client-side deployment for installations or upgrades, users are not limited to individual or specific workstations, such an implementation supports server and/or workstation managed levels of security, software components allow integration into multiple projects and users may adjust acceptance/enrollment parameters.